


Is there something on my face?

by Quakerlass



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Alec was really bad at flirting.





	Is there something on my face?

**Author's Note:**

> what to do when your ship doesn’t have much content? make some!

Alec didn’t have a problem with sex. He enjoyed it in the moment; he just didn’t usually see the point of it and never went out of his way to seek it out. He was also really bad at flirting and at noticing someone was flirting with him. Which was partly why it had taken so long for him to realise that Bill wanted to go on a date with him. (Eventually after witnessing several painful interactions Ellie had told Bill to just ask Alec out in plain language and it had worked).

It was also why after their meal that night in the Traders, when Bill had asked Alec back to his place for a drink it hadn’t occurred to Alec that he actually meant for sex. Not until Bill had started kissing him anyway. Still the sex was good, more than good, great even. And when the next morning Alec had woken with Bill wrapped round him it was one of the best mornings of his life. Until he looked at the clock and saw he had just 15 minutes to get to work.  
Alec quickly scrambled out of bed, calling to Bill he was sorry and he’d see him later as he pulled on his clothes, grateful that he’d worn a clean suit for their date so wouldn’t be going to work in the same clothes as the day before.

He didn’t have a tie but knew he had a spare one at work so hopefully no one would notice. The gossip mill would be busy soon enough anyway he supposed but saw no need to encourage them.

He wasn’t ashamed of Bill and their relationship he just liked to keep his private life private which was damn near impossible in Broadchurch.  
He left Bill standing at the door in his comfy white boxers and t-shirt with a quick kiss on the cheek asking him to come round to his place for a meal that night, before hurrying off to the station.  
Alec marched up to his office mumbling greetings to the other officers he passed on the way. He thought he noticed a few odd looks but put it down to him not being early for work. It wasn’t until Ellie followed him into his office to brief him on their current case and couldn’t stop staring at him that he realised something else might be wrong.  
“Do I have something on my face?” he asked trying to flatten his hair down. It was often scruffy but he’d had no hair brush at Bill’s and thought it might look worse than usual.  
“Uh, it’s your neck,” she answered touching her own neck.  
He mirrored her and felt a sore spot. Dreading what he might see he pushed passed Ellie and made his way to the gents. One glance in the mirror showed, yes he had a huge love bite on his neck and there was no way to hide it. Not that there would be much point anyway. Half the station had seen it by now and the rest of the town would know about it by lunch time.  
“Are you alright?” asked Ellie when he walked back into his office.  
“Fine,” Alec replied shortly. “Now update me on the Fell case.”

  
That night as agreed Alec met Bill at his place for a meal.  
“Want to tell me what that was all about?” he asked pointing at the hickey, which had been getting looks and comments all day.

  
“I saw the way Becca was looking at you last night and I wanted to make sure everyone knows that you’re mine now,” answered Bill possessively.

  
Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
“You’re not upset are you?” asked Bill his confident mask slipping slightly.

  
“Nah,” said Alec putting his arms round him. “It’ll give them something to talk about other than how I’m the worst cop in Britain.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my quakerlass fics tag on tumblr for more stories, there should soon be more about these two!


End file.
